Kirito's night with Sinon
by Karyuudo
Summary: Kirito lets Sinon stay the night at his house. Although he doesn't wake up in a pleasant way... LEMONS WILL HAPPEN *ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day of grinding for the famous Kirito. He was looking forward to going back to his home on the 23rd floor of New Aincrad. Only to find Asuna's power had gone out so he was left to sleep alone. That had lasted a good 2 hours or so when another presence slipped into his room almost unnoticed. Almost. Kirito quickly turned on the light, startling a certain blue haired Cat Sith…

"Sinon?" Kirito questioned. "OH KIRITO!" said the obviously startled and embarrassed Sinon. "I didn't think you were awake" She looked down to the floor. "Yeah I couldn't sleep." After a short silence Kirito began to question her. "So was there any reason you decided to come to my house?" Sinon got even more embarrassed. "Uh well you see I uh" She stopped at the sound of his laughter. Instead of being even more embarrassed she became quite angry. "What's so funny?" she demanded. "You getting so embarrassed." He replied through his laughs. She threw a punch that would've landed had he not had the reaction time he did. It reminded her of when they first battled. During the Bullet of Bullets in Gun Gale Online. He has cut right through her bullet. And not only that he had predicted where she would shoot. He truly was an amazing person. "Uh.. Sinon?" She was pulled out of her thoughts. "Are you ok? You kinda spaced out and had a dreamy look on her face." He asked her. "Oh umm no I was just thinking." she tried to play it off. "Alright. But that still doesn't answer why you were in my house." Damn. She thought she had gotten out of that. "Oh umm well I heard Asuna's power was out so I came to see how you were doing." She said. "Oh. Well like I said I couldn't sleep. I usually sleep with Asuna so the lack of company kinda bothered me." He said. Only for Sinon to answer.. Quite strangely. "Well I could stay with you if it bothers you that much." She stopped. She couldn't believe what she just said. She turned redder than Salamander armor. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." But Kirito didn't look mad. He looked shocked. But then his face softened to one of his trademark grins. "Well if you wanted to stay with me why didn't you just say so?" "EH!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU!?" She yelled back at him. "Well you did kinda ask to stay here." She turned to storm out when he grabbed her hand. "Come on it was just a joke. If you want to stay here I have no problem with it." She turned back to him. He had that look in his eyes. The kind look. And he had a genuine smile. Not a joking grin. A kind genuine smile. She couldn't help but be calmed down. She smiled back at him. "Well if you insist." Kirito turned around to set the bed up for two and turned around to tell her which side to get on.. Only to see Sinon in just her underwear. Kirito just stood there in awe and he turned red. Sinon was looking at the ground and looked up to see Kirito staring at her. "Oh sorry. This is how I like to sleep. Its not a problem is it?" She asked. Kirito pulled himself together. "No it's not a problem." He said looking away. "You can sleep on that side." He told her. He got under the blanket and Sinon slid onto her side. She got under the covers with Kirito and didn't hesitate to get very close. She wrapped her arms around Kirito and held him tightly. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Goodnight. Kirito." Kirito shuddered a bit as he felt her breath on his neck. "Goodnight Sinon."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) After one or two file mix ups I seem to have put the same chapter twice... but that's all resolved and now I have put up the correct chapter. So without further ado I bring you chapter 2

Kirito woke up the next morning but not like he did last night. He woke up to a heavy weight on his chest and on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find the weight on his chest was none other than Sinon, still in her underwear, who had somehow gotten on top of him in the night. As for the weight on his shoulder... "Yui!" Kirito exclaimed falling out of the bed along with Sinon who wasn't to happy to be woken up the way she was. "Kirito what the-" she stopped when she saw Yui standing on the edge of the bed. She quickly grabbed the blankets to cover herself. "Papa!" Yui yelled at Kirito. "What are you doing in bed with someone other than Mama?!" Her expression showed mixed emotions. Anger, fear, sadness. "Yui it's not what it looks like" Kirito tried to explain. "Oh? Then what exactly is it?"

The three of them instantly recognized the calm voice that was heavy with anger. Kirito swallowed hard and was almost too scared to turn around. He could tell Sinon felt the same. They both turned around to see none other than The Berserk Healer herself, Asuna. But thanks to Kirito's close relationship with bad timing Asuna had not shown up alone. With her were the giant Agil, the Samurai Klein, the blacksmith Lis, and the beast tamer Silica. "Oh you've got to be kidding me" Kirito whispered under his breath. "I do not like where this is going" he heard Sinon say. "Well?" Asuna asked the two. Everyone else seemed extremely embarrassed. Klein awkwardly stood there, Lis had found interest in something on the floor, Silica was grooming Pina, and Agil was looking for something nonexistent in his inventory.

"Um well you see Asuna what happened was-" the tip of her rapier was in his face in flash. Everyone jumped and stood in shock. Nobody had seen her even reach for her weapon. "Now Kirito" she said in the eerily calm voice. "Before you continue. Think long and hard about how you answer." She sheathed her sword and Kirito let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Um well you see-" "I came here last night after I heard you weren't going to be here since your power was out." Sinon had cut him off. All the attention turned to her. "After finding out he couldn't sleep without company I took advantage of his vulnerability." she continued. "So don't blame Kirito. This was all my fault." Kirito looked at her in awe. Everyone else was slightly shocked. Sure they had suspected she had feelings for Kirito after the Excalibur incident but they never thought she'd go this far. "No. It wasn't all her fault." Kirito said. Again the attention turned to him. "She did almost leave but I stopped her and told her if she really wanted to stay she could." Kirito finished. Sinon felt a bit of happiness. He had just taken some of the fault after she gave him an out. "Idiot" She said. He grinned at her. "Couldn't let you take the part of the blame that wasn't yours." Asuna looked at them then noticed something.

"Ok. But that doesn't explain why Sinon is half naked." She saw the color drain from Sinon. "That was also my fault." Kirito quickly responded. "After she told me she slept like that I didn't do anything to stop her." Then he fell silent. After a long silence Asuna spoke. "Agil." she said. "Yes Asuna?" he responded fearfully. "Take everyone back to your shop. Yui go with them." she said. Nobody wanted to argue with an angry Asuna so they all left. Then it was just the three of them. Asuna let out a sigh. "Kirito" she said. "Yes?" he responded. "Take off your clothes." Both Kirito and Sinon looked at her with confused looks. "What?" he said. "Just do it" she told him opening her menu. He did and when he looked up Asuna had also removed her clothes. "Uh Asuna what are you doi-" he was cut off when she kissed him.

"I was thinking and I decided something." She then pulled Sinon over to them and kissed her as well. Sinon was very shocked but eventually gave in. Asuna pulled away and looked back at Kirito. "Since Sinon and I both have strong feelings for you and I have felt a slight attraction towards her" she glanced over at Sinon with a seductive smile. "I have decided that the three of us could all be together." They sat there in silence. Sinon wasn't opposed to the idea one bit. Kirito contemplated for a moment then decided. "Alright. If that's ok with the two of you." With that they both pulled him into a hug. "Now then" said Asuna. "Since we're all undressed" she motioned towards the bed. "Lets have some fun together."


End file.
